This invention generally relates to an applicator assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to an applicator assembly for a pulverizable substance which may be released without the use of a propellant.
Applicators for pulverized substances are widely known and find their principal use in various consumer products, especially in the field of cosmetics and personal hygiene. In the cosmetic and personal hygiene area applicators for pulverized substances are used for applying substances such as deodorant, powder, lipstick, hair spray, and the like. The applicators range from aerosol cans to stick applicators to roll-ons.
Recently, applicators for pulverizable substances which employ aerosol propellants have become the subject of criticism as being harmful to the environment. These ecological considerations have created the need for an efficient means to apply pulverizable substances without the use of aerosols. Although roll-on and stick applicators are still effective, certain substances, especially dry powders, are inappropriate for use in these applicators. Thus, there exists the need for an applicator assembly for a pulverizable substance which will allow the contained substance to be released without the use of a propellant.